


driven to tears

by dongju



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Gladiolus Amiticia is Very Patient, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongju/pseuds/dongju
Summary: noctis finds the world stopping when he’s safe in gladio’s arms.





	driven to tears

**Author's Note:**

> lol i dunno what i’m doing i’m sorry i. decided to delete my previous fic and post this instead

"noctis." gladio mumbles as noctis continues to walk around the room. he's been doing this for the past fifteen minutes, though it feels like it's been a year. noctis doesn't seem to hear him as he continues to speed walk back and forth, rambling about gods knows what. he tries to speak as fast as his thoughts are coming — as fast as his mind is racing and he can't keep up. 

he talks about everything. about how even though he knows his grades are important, it seems impossible to try to focus because his brain either shuts itself down on default or runs marathons through other topics. how he wishes people could see through his labels to get to know him for himself, how he wishes his mind would just stop thinking and _racing_, and before he can continue gladio is quick to stop him.

"_noct_. stop, baby. stop." he says, voice a bit quieter as he watches for the moment noctis processes the words that come out of his mouth. noctis halts and looks at him, eyes wide and hands shaking. gladio sighs, moving towards his lover who begins to hide his face in his hands. 

"i'm so sorry, gladio. i'm so sorry. sorry that you have to see me like this." noctis weeps into the heels of his palms, shoulders shaking with each sob. 

"i just — i wish it would stop." he whispers through the sobs, his voice trembling with each syllable. gladio pulls him into his embrace with one hand, wrapping him in the warmth of his embrace as the prince loses it again the moment gladio moves presses his head into his shoulder. 

"i can't make it stop forever, but i can make it stop temporarily." gladio tries, keeping his tone low. silence fills the room, and it gives gladio enough time to bring noctis back to the bed. when they're settled down, noctis can't help but focus on the scent of gladio's cologne. he inhales deeply, the smell distracting him as his mind tries to let out all of the panic and rush of emotions out of his system. 

"don't do that again. don't bottle it up like that. you may think that it's good, but that shit's not good. you're gonna explode like this, and you don't deserve that." noctis sniffles loudly.

"i cant — i can't just not bottle it up. i'm supposed to be strong and a grade A student. not — not like this."

"noctis. deep breaths, ok? breathe. you're okay, you're _perfectly_ okay. nothing's wrong with you being like this. you gotta let it out every once in a while." gladio pulls him in closer, close enough to suffocate him further. noctis shuts off. he cherishes the moment while he can, while breathing begins to get easier and the only thing on his mind is gladio's cologne. after a few minutes, a smile appears on his face as he lifts up his head slightly. 

"next time, you should totally wear this cologne again." he mumbles, eyes dropping with tiredness. gladio can't help but chuckle. 

"if there is a next time, i'll wear it. only because it helps you."


End file.
